beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 12
is the 12th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 114th Episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired in America on January 5, 2013. Plot The finals of the Gateway To Success tournament have arrived. Gingka and Yuki will be battling against the team of Aguma and Bao. This is their chance to find out if Bao or Aguma are Legendary Bladers. The Stadium rises, much to the shock of Gingka and Yuki as they see walls and barriers on the Stadium, giving it a maze-like appearance. This will hinder the Beys movement and possibly make them prone to ambush. The Bladers ready their Beys and launch them at full force. Yuki chooses to attack Bao's Bey, Hades Crown while Gingka decides to attack Aguma's Bey, Scythe Kronos. The Beylin Fist Team gain the upper hand against Gingka and Yuki; pushing them around and ramming them against the walls of the stadium. Gingka and Aguma even glow with their Legendary Blader aura. This makes it even harder to give a chance for Gingka and Yuki to fight back. Yuki won't let this happen and unleashing his Legendary Power, giving Anubius the boost it needs to knock Hades Crown against rocks which traps Crown. With this, it allows Yuki to join Gingka in defeating Aguma. Despite two against one, Aguma does not seem to mind and fights back. Cosmic Pegasus and Mercury Anubius keep striking and ramming Scythe Kronos that it might as well seem that Gingka and Yuki will win. This of course does not last very long as Hades Crown gets out of its trap and helps Scythe Kronos. Madoka notices via her computer that Scythe Kronos has flipped it's PC Frame, possibly giving it a mode-change. Aguma unleashes his full potential and avoids the opposing Beys' attacks. Scythe Kronos unleashes a hurricance of rocks that fly everywhere and just then, Scythe Kronos' Beast appears striking at Pegasus' Beast. In one final clash, the three Beys go flying as they stop spinning except for one, Scythe Kronos. This gives Aguma and Bao the win they need to win the Gateway To Success Tournament. Gingka and Yuki rise from their injuries and cannot believe the power Aguma contains with Scythe Kronos. The two teams stare at each other as the tournament has ended. Major Events *Aguma and Bao defeat Gingka and Yuki, winning the Gateway to Success tournament. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Dashan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Chao Xin *Mei Mei *Aguma *Bao *Johannes *Motti *Chinese DJ Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's; Flashback) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's; Flashback) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's; Featured) *Hades Crown 130FB (Bao's) Featured Beybattles *Gingka (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) & Yuki (Mercury Anubius 85XF) vs Aguma (Scythe Kronos T125EDS) & Bao (Hades Crown 130FB) = Aguma & Bao Special Moves used *Cosmic Tornado (Cosmic Pegasus F:D's) *Great Ring of Destruction (Scythe Kronos T125EDS's) Trivia *'Goof: '''When Aguma shows Kyoya his Scythe Kronos T125EDS after the battle he has it in Defense Mode but during the battle it was in Attack Mode. It wasn´t shown that he changed the mode after the battle. *'Goof: 'In the German dub the characters say "Skys Kronos" instead of "Scythe Kronos". *'Goof: 'Before the battle with Gingka and Yuki it was shown that Aguma wanted to change the modes of it´s Kronos from Defense Mode into a different mode but during the battle he still used it in Defense Mode. *'Goof: '''When Cosmic Pegasus F:D activates Final Drive Mode, the motif of Storm Pegasus 105RF appers instead of Cosmic Pegasus F:D's. Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes